


Milczenie

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, anakin & rex friendship, żaden TCW nonsens o chipach nie uwzględniony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Nie istniało już żadne WAR, istniało tylko Imperium, którego częścią stał się każdy kloni oddział, w tym sławny 501-wszy Legion Bohatera Bez Strachu.Ale Anakin Skywalker nie żył.Lord Vader był teraz ich dowódcą.





	Milczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny starszy tekst, tym razem kapitan Rex i jego odczucia po Rozkazie 66. Napisany przed epizodami o chipach w mózgach klonów, toteż w ogóle ten wątek nie pojawia się.

Czas płynął niewzruszony na wszelkie wydarzenia. To była jedna z tych rzeczy w galaktyce, które kapitan Rex uważał za niezmienne, kiedy wszystko inne się zmieniło. A było tego wiele. Jedi zostali zdrajcami Republiki – niemal wszyscy przypłacili to życiem. Klony obróciły się przeciw swym generałom i towarzyszom walk. Rex czuł dziwną gorzkość w sercu. Starał się nie pamiętać dawnych dni, chociaż ich wspomnienia były tylko zabarwione krwią poległych. Nie tęsknił za zakonem Jedi. Tęsknił tylko za braćmi i tymi, którzy podczas walk wydawali się nimi być. Zdrada bolała, ale nie wiedział kogo i jak bardzo. Swoje rany nauczył się chować pod biały, bezpieczny pancerz. Sama Republika także nie przetrwała tej zdrady. Nie istniało już żadne WAR, istniało tylko Imperium, którego częścią stał się każdy kloni oddział, w tym sławny 501-wszy Legion Bohatera Bez Strachu.

Ale Anakin Skywalker nie żył.

Lord Vader był teraz ich dowódcą.

Rosły, okuty w czarną zbroję Lord Sith wzbudzał strach i fascynację w żołnierzach. Wyżsi oficerowie najczęściej go nienawidzili z równą siłą, co się go bali. Vader nie szczędził im krytyki, ani nie krył się ze swoją pogardą, co do niektórych. Jawnie nazywał ich głupcami, otwarcie im groził, co czeka ich, jeśli go zawiodą. To było prawo Imperium – kto źle służy, ginie marnie. Pomniejsi, nic nie znaczący żołnierze schodzili Vaderowi z drogi, choć i wśród nich byli tacy, którzy poszliby za nim wszędzie, nawet do wszystkich piekieł galaktyki. Rex poszedłby za nim – do tego został stworzony. Do walki.

Vader miał wysokie wymagania, ale sam nigdy się nie oszczędzał. Chciał rezultatów, obojętnie jakimi metodami, byleby były wydajne i efektowne. Nie dbał o podziały wśród dowództwa, ani o politykę. Nie kierował się pochodzeniem żołnierzy, ich poglądami, religią. Interesowały go tylko zdolności i wiedza podwładnych. Można było pochodzić z zabitej dechami dziury, o której nikt w galaktyce nie słyszał i awansować pod jego okiem wysoko, jeśli posiadało się talent, umiejętności, albo miało się dość zaparcia, by ciężką pracą okupić przywileje. Tylko to miało znaczenie dla Czarnego Lorda. Był głównodowodzącym armii Imperium, był prawą ręką Imperatora – wręcz totemem i symbolem. Mógłby prowadzić wojnę z bezpiecznych murów swego pałacu, lub w luksusach swego flagowego statku, a mimo to nie stronił od tradycyjnej walki, stając na czele oddziałów i prowadząc swych podwładnych z pierwszej linii frontu. Niektórzy nazywali to głupstwem. Niektórzy nazywali to niedorzecznością, pozbawionym sensu pokazem. Nawet jeśli to był tylko gest, z którego cywile i politycy się śmiali, dla Rexa to znaczyło wiele, tak samo jak dla każdego sklonowanego żołnierza. Znaczyło to, że dowódca dbał, był częścią oddziału. Pracował tak samo na zwycięstwo, a może nawet bardziej niż inni. Zwycięstwo żołnierzy było jego zwycięstwem. Ich porażkę przyjmował na siebie. Tego jednego nie można było mu odmówić.

Żołnierze mówili między sobą, że Vader odpłaca tym, co mu żołnierz ofiarował. Bądź wobec niego uczciwy – a oszczędzi cię. Bądź mu lojalnym, mówili, a weźmie cię pod swą opiekę. Zdradź go, a zabije cię bez wahania. Kapitan Rex widział klony, które zaatakowały jego lorda. Nie współczuł im, chociaż wiedział, że klony to tylko narzędzia w rękach innych. Sam był narzędziem. Teraz nawet klony nie były braćmi między sobą. Rex ufał tylko Legionowi 501. Tak jak Vader. 

Kiedy Rex walczył ramię w ramię z Mrocznym Lordem, miał dziwne wrażenie czegoś znajomego, dawnego. Nigdy nie odczuwał obawy przed śmigającą wokół jego głowy czerwoną klingą miecza, bo zawsze, od Wojen Klonów broniło go niebieskie ostrze. I choć Vader nie był tamtym Jedi, wydawał się znać idealnie rytm ich walki. Stopy same układały się w pewne kroki, balansowały, jakby czyniły tak od zawsze. I Vader wydawał się być czymś naturalnym w życiu kapitana, tak jak parę lat temu jego generał zwykł.

Było w nim coś, co przypominało Reksowi o dawnym dowódcy, o kimś, o kim tylko jeszcze żołnierze szeptali między sobą. Anakin Skywalker był wszak Jedi. Rex nigdy nie poznał jego dalszych losów, po nieszczęsnym rozkazie 66. Nie miał też kogo spytać, gdzie dociekać.

Powinien zapomnieć. Ale Reksowi brakowało śmiechu generała. Brakowało tych dziwnie niebieskich, iskrzących oczu. Brakowało szeptanych rozmów w okopie, gdy noc ścinała swym zimnem krew w żyłach. Brakowało mu pochwał, prostego klepnięcia w ramię. Vader nie był skory do pochwał i rozmów. Choć zawsze wołał na kapitana jego imieniem, nie cyframi. Choć pozwalał mówić otwarcie, gdy nie było obcych. Słuchał uważnie. Odsyłał na odpoczynek. Trzymał Reksa przy sobie, blisko, choć wielu oficerom Imperium nie podobało się, że na naradach sztabu klon staje między nimi jak równy. Vader, choć pełen pasji i temperamentu, był pod wieloma względami zimny i pusty. Reksowi brakowało ciepłej energii, zapału, siły emanującej jak z dwóch słońc Tatooine. Vader w gniewie był jak burza. W spokoju jak głaz. Często stał w milczeniu z założonymi za plecami rękoma, jak kamienny posąg bez życia, którego zdradzał tylko odgłos mechanicznego oddychania. Patrzył w daleką, mroźną pustkę, a nikt nie miał odwagi mu przeszkadzać. Czasami jego generał też tak patrzył – w dal, na krańce zimnej galaktyki.

Były chwile, gdy Rex miał wrażenie, że nie stoi obok Mrocznego Lorda Sithów, a dalej trwa u boku swego dowódcy. Że Skywalker tkwi pod tą czarną zbroją. Nie miało znaczenia, czy jako Upadły Jedi, czy kto inny. Skywalker żył. Skywalker nadal dbał o nich, o Rexa. Kapitan czasami chciał się zdobyć na odwagę i zapytać o to Vadera – jak to naprawdę jest.

Ale strach nie pozwalał mu udźwięcznić swoich myśli. Nie bał się o swoje życie, ani gniewu Mrocznego Lorda Sith. Bał się, że jeśli dostanie negatywną odpowiedź, Anakin Skywalker na zawsze okaże się martwy i nic już, nawet myśli i wspomnienia Rexa nie ożywią żadnej najmniejszej cząstki jego generała. Więc kapitan Rex milczał, pozwalając by iluzja trwała, chociaż dzień dłużej, chociaż parę minut.


End file.
